


The betrayal

by Supernotnatural_2005



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 03:26:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7558321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernotnatural_2005/pseuds/Supernotnatural_2005
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader takes her food seriously, especially her 'comfort' food, but when Dean eats that 'comfort' food, the reader is not happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The betrayal

"What the fuck!" You screeched, holding up the empty container, which held your last slice of pie. The pie you had driven over an hour to get because it was your all time favourite and the only store that had it was across town. The pie you had specifically asked NO one to touch. You even left a fucking note for Christ sake! 

You stormed out of the kitchen, pie container still in hand, in search for the only person you knew who loved pie just as much as you and the only person daring enough to take it from you. Yeah you were pissed, you took your food very seriously and seeing as your time of the month was approaching, you needed you comfort food. And that damn asshole had just taken it from you! 

It took you a full minute to finally track him down, he was slouched on the sofa in the entertainment room, ankles crossed and resting on the coffee table, watching some old classic you couldn't really care less to find out what, right now.

You paused, glaring daggers through his skull as he sat there, carefree and laughing away like all was good with the world. He finally noticed you standing there and his face lit up, if you weren't so furious with him you would of found it adorable, but right now all he was to you was the asshole that stole your pie.

"Hey Y/N/N, come sit and watch this with me, its brilliant." He exclaimed, patting the seat next to him, grinning like an excited child. He was either completely oblivious to your mood or was choosing to ignore it. It had to be the latter because you were pretty sure if this reality were a cartoon, steam would pouring from your nose and ears. 

You scoffed before letting out a dry, humourless chuckle. His smile faltered slightly then. "What?" He asked, his tone lined with worry and sat up a little straighter. Without warning you through the empty container at him, a soft thud sounded as it connected with his raised arm. 

"That's what, you asshole." You shouted as he looked over the packaging. His expression quickly changed from a scowl to one of amusement. "Oh c'mon Y/N/N, it's only pie." He chuckled as he placed the pie container on the coffee table, making him oblivious to the pillow plummeting toward his head. 

"Ow!" He complained and rubbed his temple where the pillow hit him, glaring at you. "Just a pie?" You exclaimed. "How can you, of all people, sit there and say that! Just last week I had a bite of your cheese burger and you ignored me for an hour!" You exasperated, seconds away from ripping your hair out. 

You knew you were over reacting, just a little bit, but he and Sam both knew how seriously you took your food, especially your comfort food. 

"God, you're cute when you're angry." Dean mumbled as he made his way over to you. You huffed and crossed your arms over your chest. "You charming me isn’t going to win me over, Winchester." 

"Ooh, second name bases now?" He chuckled, standing so close to you, leather, cologne and something that was distinctly him, invaded your sinuses. Fuck he smelled good. 

He smirked at your hazy eyes and the way your breathing slowed as he brought a hand up to cup your cheek and ran a thumb across your plump, bottom lip. He drew closer and closer until you snapped out of your daze and shoved him away from you. 

"No, stop that! I'm mad at you." You exclaimed, pointing at him. He laughed hole heartedly at that and you tired your best to ignore the flutter in your chest at the sound, to no avail. 

"C'mon Y/N/N." He continued to chuckle as he made an advance on you again. You stopped him with a firm hand to his chest and shook your head. "No! I can't be around you right now." You said before spinning on your heel and brisk walking back to your room. 

You flopped down on your bed with a huff, after having just slammed your door shut, and buried your face into your pillow. 

It's true; you couldn't be around him right now. He was too intoxicating to be mad at, and you were mad. You were tired of him always getting his way because he was too damn handsome and cute, and sweet and God! You just wanted to be in a mood with him because he ate your last piece of pie! Was it too much to ask? 

You sighed loudly before allowing your body to relax into the comfort your bed was offering. 

** 

A slight dip in the mattress and a warm but calloused hand on your arm, roused you from you sleep. 'When the hell did I fall asleep?' You thought to yourself briefly before remembering the hand, now currently running up and down your arm, and the person it belonged to in your room. 

You lifted your head and opened your eyes, only to shut them again at the table lamps bright light in your face. You groaned as flipped over onto you back and rubbed your eyes of sleep, before sitting up and widening them in surprise at the sight before you. 

Dean was sat to your left, with a small, timid smile on his face; hair slightly damp from what you guessed was rain, the smell of fresh air radiating from him, only solidifying that theory. 'When did he go somewhere?' 'How long was I asleep for?' You questioned yourself before your eyes finally landed on the container in his lap. 

"Dean?" You questioned and drew your as eyes up to his. He was looking down at the pie with a guilty look on his face. 

"I'm really sorry I ate your pie Y/N. I know how much you love that pie and I did see the note you left, I just thought it'd be funny and I- I didn't think. I really am sorry." He looked at you then, eyes sincere and apologetic. Your heart clenched at the sight and you completely dismissed any anger you had felt towards him. You even felt a little embarrassed at flying off your handle at him. 

"Dean, it's okay, really. I'm sorry I got my panties in a twist. I feel kinda silly about the whole ordeal." You confessed and bowed your head in shame. A finger and a thumb gripped your chin lightly, tilting your head back up. He was smiling softly at you now. 

"You don't need to apologise Y/N. You were right to be mad. The pie was yours and I took it away from you for my own entertainment, which might I add, was kinda worth it." He smirked before laughing as you started to hit his arm with your pillow, giggling yourself. 

"Okay, okay!" He surrendered, the grin still present on his face. You dropped your pillow with a victorious smile before your eyes landed back on the pie still held in his lap. 

"Did you really drive all that way to get that?" You nodded your head to the container in his lap, your tone softer now. He looked down at the pie, looking at it as if he had forgot it was even there before meeting your eyes again and giving you a cocky smirk. 

"Now what kinda boyfriend would I be if I just apologised without giving my girl what she really wants?" He winked and you shook your head, the smile seemingly stuck to your lips.

"You're insufferable Dean Winchester." You mumbled and he barked out a laugh. "You love me for it though." He winked before leaning in, you meeting him half way for a slow and passionate kiss. 

He pulled away from you, chuckling when you whined and pouted at the loss of his lips against yours. "Have I ever told you, your cute when you’re angry?" He smirked, making you roll your eyes. 

"Yes, now get back here and kiss me!" You demanded. "Yes ma'am." He replied seriously and placed the pie on the side table before tackling you to the bed and attacking your lips. 

You were both giggling messes, but you soon got lost in each other and the pie was long forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, i'm new to Archive, but i have been a fanfiction writer for a little over a year now. I have been posting my fics on both my Instagram and Tumblr accounts, but thought i'd give this a shot too. So those who don't have either one of the social media's i've listed, can access my work here. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this fic, i enjoyed writing it and can honestly say i relate to the reader a lot! Haha. Let men know what you guys think and feedback is much appreciated :)


End file.
